Big Time Galaxy
by Rhodes's
Summary: What happens when the hottest boy band on TV known as Big Time Rush, cross path with Nintendo's coolest super mascot Mario in an epic adventure of cosmic proportion? Trouble, that's what! The 5th chapter is up!
1. Preview

-Gustavo: "I WANT YOU NOWHERE NEAR MY NINTENDO 3DS!"

_When Gustavo buys a special golden-colored Nintendo 3DS with Super Mario Galaxy 3DS, the BTR guys can't wait to play it._

-Kendall: "I smell a plan!" (faces Logan) "Logan?"

-Logan: "We sneak into Gustavo's Mansion late at night with a lockpick." (faces Carlos) Carlos?

-Carlos: (shows lockpick) "Lockpick ready."

_But when the guys finally get it, they're in for a cosmic adventure beyond the universe_

The guys pushed the Power button on the 3DS.

The 3DS suddenly acts like a vacuum, sucking the guys in.

-James: (screaming) What's happening to the 3DS?

-Kendall: (screaming) It's sucking us in!

The guys are screaming, trying to hold on to their lives as the portable console was sucking them in.

xXx

Logan and Carlos end up on Starship Mario.

-Lubba: "Welcome to Starship Mario!"

-Carlos: "This… is a starship? Cooool."

-Logan: "Wh-wh-wha-wait! A starship? The shape of a giant head? That doesn't make any sense!"

xXx

James and Kendall are on an ice galaxy, facing the giant Snow-shaped Bowser.

-James: (screams) "A giant monster!"

-Kendall: "That's no monster. That's Bowser."

-James: …

-Kendall: …

-James and Kendall: "…wait? Bowser?"

xXx

-Carlos: "Oh, Logan. Poor lil' Logan. You're such a chicken when it comes to taking off on an exciting adventure across a galaxy."

-Logan: "I'm not a chicken! I'm being reasonable! Unlike the dumb guy who recklessly jumps on any kind of danger he sees!"

-Carlos: "Who're you calling dumb, chicken?"

-Logan: "Dumb."

-Carlos: "Chicken."

-Logan: "Dumb!"

-Carlos: "Chicken!"

Carlos and Logan end up fighting until Carlos lands on a button on the Starship navigator. Everyone on the starship panics as the Starship powered up its engines.

-Lubba: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'RE GONNA TAKE OFF!"

Logan quickly ran to the navigator and punched every button he saw, trying to stop Starship Mario from taking off.

-Carlos: (panicky) "Do something!"

-Logan: (panicky) "I CAN'T!"

Starship Mario blasts off and heads straight into a molten lava galaxy. Carlos and Logan hug and scream in panic, so is everybody on board the Starship Mario.

xXx

James and Kendall are screaming in panic also as Snow Bowser spat a large snow boulder down their way. Mario comes at the nick of time to stop the snow boulder from flattening to boys.

xXx

-Lubba: "Captain. There's been a problem with the Starship Mario. Look!"

Lubba shows a screen of the damaged starship.

-Mario: (screams!) "AAAHH! MAMAMIA! My face has been deformed-a! It looks-a like… like… liiike…"

-Kendall and James: (sees the Starship picture) Looks like Luigi?

-Mario: (scream his death cry) "OHHHH!"

xXx

_Get ready for an epic cosmic adventure in a big time way…_

_A Big Time Rush x Super Mario Galaxy Series Crossover coming soon  
_

_**Big Time Galaxy**  
_


	2. 1: The 3D is Ours

**Disclaimer: **The Big Time Rush show, as well as characters and settings belong to Nickelodeon, and the Mario Galaxy series, as well as characters and settings belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Big Time Rush x Super Mario Galaxy

**BIG TIME GALAXY  
**

**

* * *

-1-**

**The 3D is Ours

* * *

**

* * *

"YAHOOOO!"

Mario launched off Starship Mario and flew toward a galaxy as Starship Mario watched.

* * *

(_Music::_ _Choose a Star_)

A blank star is twirling in the Choose a Star Menu

**Big Time Galaxy**

The blank star flashes and twirls quickly

PHEEEEWWWW!

* * *

**-Rocque Records-**

The mailman arrived to Rocque Records with a small package when he heard a stampede coming. He slowly looked behind him and saw them: four guys from Minnesota, In their hockey uniforms, dashing toward him like mad oxes on a rampage.

MUOOOOOHHHH!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The guys tackled the mailman and fought over the package. The mailman managed to escape their clutches and ran out of the building, clothes torn and screaming girlishly. But the boys didn't bother as they were too busy fighting over the small package.

"It's mine!"

"It's MINE!"

"IT'S MIINE!"

"It will be MIIIINE!"

A fishing rod grabbed on the package, stopping the boys from fighting. They all looked up and saw a grown man with bug-eyed sunglasses and dressed in hip hop clothing. He reeled in the fishing rod and grabbed on the package.

"GUSTAVO?" the boys yelled.

"Kendall! James! Carlos! Logan!" the big guy, Gustavo, barked, "WHAAAT did I tell you about _touching_ MY PACKAGE?"

"Not to touch it?" the boys responded in unison.

Gustavo nervously looked around and below him, "Okay, how do I get off of here?"

"I told you not to sneak up to the ceiling!" Kelly who just entered the scene told Gustavo, "If you don't be careful you're gonna fall and break your neck!"

"I don't wanna break my neck!" Gustavo barked, "Thanks for the info!"

"GUSTAVO WATCH OUT!" everyone screamed just as Gustavo was losing his balance, and eventually fell off the ceiling to the ground in a massive crash.

The boys and Kelly helped him up on his feet, "I'm okay…" the dizzy Gustavo mumbled.

"Gustavo, come on. Can we at least check it out? Just this once?" Kendall begged Gustavo for the package.

"We promise we won't break it." Carlos said.

Then James added, "Since it'll be mine anyway."

"It's not yours, James." Logan informed him, "Why is it, that everything we want, YOU get to have?"

"Uhh… cuz I'm pretty! And it's pretty! Do the math!"

"I'm getting that thing!" Carlos snapped.

"No, I WILL!" Kendall barked and the boys argued again.

"SILENCE!" Gustavo bellowed and the boys shut it. "I WANT YOU NOWHERE NEAR MY NINTENDO 3DS!"

"But it's in 3D!" Carlos complained.

"HEY! You stay away!" Gustavo barked, "No borrowing! No gimme! It belongs to ME!"

"Awww… come on!" the boys went after Gustavo who was heading to his office with his brand-new 3D portable console.

"Staying away from the Nintendo 3DS, Gustavo?" Logan said, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, take away my lucky comb, just not the true beauty of 3D and HD graphic that is a video game console!" James whined.

"Yeah… either way my decision is final." Gustavo was ripping away the shipping box, until he finally unveiled the glorious game console in a bundle box with _Super Mario Galaxy 3DS_. The boys couldn't get their eyes off it. They were in love.

"Now I'm gonna play with it for a long, long while; and when I'm done I'll have Freight Train take it to one of my dozen mansions, and locked away in a safe deposit box, where you won't have access to it at all! So stay away, got it?"

"Got it." The boys sighed in defeat.

"Great." James sighed, "Now we won't be able to play the hottest game on the market at all thanks to Gustavo."

Kendall suddenly lit up, like he just got a bright idea.

"Not yet. Cuz I smell a plan!" he said before facing Logan "Logan?"

Logan lit up on cue, as if his brilliant mind got to work again, "We sneak into Gustavo's Mansion late at night with a lockpick." Logan then faced Carlos, "Carlos?"

Carlos then pulled out a lockpick from out of the blue, "Lockpick ready." Carlos then faced James, "James?"

"And then we steal the 3DS, play the game and return it intact before Gustavo finds out what we did!" James pumped a fist in the air, "Ha! I love it!"

"So, we're in?" Kendall asked and the boys slapped hands together.

* * *

Later that night,

Carlos, dressed in black outfit, headband and blindfold, jumped out of the bushes, looked around and with his lockpick broke into Gustavo's Mansion. He quickly zoomed into the media room and looked around.

"Psst. Coast is clear." He said.

Logan came out of the blue from the ceiling, Mission Impossible style. He was also dressed in black, but with headband and sunglasses. Then James broke into the mansion through the window, shattering it. Then Kendall slipped out of the curtains. Both of them were also in black, but James had bandana only and Kendall had a ninja mask.

"This is stupid…" Logan thought.

Hey, you're the one who thought about it first." Carlos reminded him, before facing James, "And did you _had _to break through the window?"

"It makes me hardcore you know?" James grinned.

"Guys, let's focus." Kendall said, "We gotta find that Nintendo 3DS and its awesome game _Super Mario Galaxy." _He rubbed his chin in thought, "Now if I were _Gustavo_, where would I put such priceless treasure?"

The guys looked around and their eyes got caught on the glorious Nintendo 3DS and its game, sitting on a golden pedestal under a glass capsule.

_Haaa-lle-luiah! Haaa-lle-luiah! _

_Halleluiah!_

_Halleluiah!_

The boys could hear the angels singing _Halleluiah_ at the sight of the treasure.

"THERE IT IS!" Carlos squealed in joy, pulled out his helmet, wore it and was ready to dash toward the game, but the panicky guys quickly restrained him screaming, "NOOO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!"

"This could be a trap!" Logan said.

Kendall pulled out a coin, rolled it toward the pedestal. The coin only reached 10 feet from the pedestal when…

WOAAAOW! WOAAAOW! WOAAAOW! WOAAAOW! WOAAAOW!

All security rays appeared out of the blue, triggering a screaming alarm siren, causing the guys to jump.

ALERT! ALERT! SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! CONTACTING GUSTAVO ROQUE IMMEDIATELY! CALLING SECURITY! REACHING THE POLICE DEPARTMENT! EMAILING THE FBI! NOW IN PROG—!

Kendall shut off the Security Panel.

"Emailing the FBI?" James gulped, "What kind of mean security system is that?"

"Guys, relax." Kendall said, "I just turned off security so we won't have any problem. So now, we're FREE!"

The guys dashed toward the Nintendo 3DS and game like mad teenagers on a rampage, and got into a tug of war with the 3DS.

"It's mine!"

"It's MINE!"

"IT'S MIINE!"

"It will be MIIIINE!"

"Okay, stop!" Logan stopped the tug of war. "There's gotta be a way to solve this like responsible young adults like us."

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Carlos asked.

"Got it!"

The boys readied their hands, "ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS-MATCH!"

Kendall got paper, James got scissors, Logan got rock, but Carlos who was wiggling his fingers got something else.

"YES!" he shouted out joyfully, "I got Fire! Fire destroys EVERYTHING!"

"Aaugh!" The boys exclaimed in defeat.

"Fine." James shoved the 3DS to Carlos, "Take it and enjoy."

"Wait a minute!" Carlos stopped, "Let's enjoy this together… on Gustavo's big screen 3D HDTV in the media room!"

The boys cheered and raced for the media room. They turned on the HDTV and set up everything.

"Okay everybody! Galaxy time!" Kendall said and the guys cheered.

"Carlos, do the honor!" Logan said and Carlos went for the power button on the portable console. The 3DS screen comes up on the TV and the guys cheered. "WHOOOOOOOT!"

The 3DS suddenly started vibrating. The guys looked worried.

"Uhh… why is it shaking?" James asked.

"I dunno! I must have pushed the wrong—!" Carlos stopped talking as the 3DS started vibrating him violently.

"GUAAAAAAHHHH!" The guys jumped off the couch alerted and tried to keep Carlos in balance, but the 3DS was shaking them also.

"Stop this thing!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I DUNNO HOW!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Push the Power Button!" Logan exclaimed.

The Nintendo 3DS snapped off Carlos' grasp, and Carlos fell on his face. The 3DS suddenly turned white and thunderbolt was heard from inside the TV in Hi Def. The 3DS suddenly started acting like a vacuum and started pulling the guys in.

"What's happening to the 3DS?" James screamed agonizingly.

"It's sucking us in!" Kendall screamed.

"I DON'T WANNA BE SUCKED IN!" Carlos whined.

"WE _ARE_ GETTING SUCKED IN!" Logan screamed.

"How can something that small can pack so much power?" James exclaimed.

"Everybody grab hold of anything!" Kendall commanded and the guys who were still holding on to the massive $40,000 Benini couch glared at him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?" They screamed.

The guys were still screaming, trying to hold on to the couch and their lives as the portable console was sucking them in. Finally the 3DS began sucking everything out of the mansion: the HDTV, the expensive statue, the disco ball, pretty much everything from Gustavo's mansion. Finally the 3DS sucked the guys in along with the couch they were holding on to.

"GWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. 2: Any Kind of Galaxy

**Disclaimer: **The Big Time Rush show, as well as characters and settings belong to Nickelodeon, and the Mario Galaxy series, as well as characters and settings belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Big Time Rush x Super Mario Galaxy

**BIG TIME GALAXY  
**

**

* * *

-2-**

**Any Kind of Galaxy  


* * *

**

* * *

_(Music:: Mario and Luigi 2 – Partners in Time, Time Hole (into Past))_

_The BTR boys twirled around a time hole inside Gustavo's 3DS, still screaming for their lives. Kendall and James landed on Freezy Flake Galaxy, while Carlos and Logan landed on a starship the shape and size of Mario's head._

-**Starship Mario- (_Music:: Starship Mario theme)_**

A couple of Toads and Lumas were gathered around the Starship grassy hat section, sharing and drinking some tea.

"Would you care for some more Vanilla Chai?" Toad offered to a blue Luma. Before the Luma could respond a loud blast rocked the starship and everyone in it lost their balance.

"WOOWW!"

A Luma suddenly flew out of the control room inside the starship hat in panic. "Something crashed into the control room!" he yelped, alerting everyone inside the Starship, "It's two boys!"

"Two boys?" Lubba the purple chubby Luma yelped, "Show me!"

Everyone rushed to the control room to see what the Luma was talking about. They indeed saw two boys: Carlos and Logan!

"There they are!" the Luma pointed.

Carlos and Logan were dizzy from the fall, "Oooh! What a fine welcome…" mumbled Logan.

"Did I hear a buzzing?" Carlos muttered before he crashed to the ground. Logan followed.

…

Later…

Carlos was first to wake up. He glanced around, staring at the clouds and the grassy field he was on.

"Hey… what is this place? Where are—?"

Lubba stared over at him.

"AAUGGH!" Carlos jumped. Logan quickly woke up by his scream.

"Dude!" Logan complained, "What's with—?" he saw Lubba, "AAUGGH!"

"Hiya little boys!" Lubba greeted.

"We're not little boys. We're little men." Logan corrected, "Where are we?"

Logan and Carlos looked around the galaxy.

"It's like we're on a planet or something… gasp! The moon!" Carlos said.

"If we were on the moon looking like this, we would be dead by now. No oxygen, remember?" Logan pointed out.

"No need for an oxygen mask." Lubba said, "You're on a starship! Welcome to Starship Mario!"

Logan and Carlos stared in awe of their massive surrounding.

"This… is a starship?" Carlos exclaimed, "Cooool."

"Wh-wh-wha-wait! A starship?" Logan blinked, "The shape of a giant head? That doesn't make any sense!"

All eyes confusingly turned to Logan.

"Doesn't make any sense?" Carlos repeated, "Logan! Do you know which head we're standing on? Mario! Ha-Ha! That's so COOL!"

"You little boys know our captain Mario?" Lubba asked the boys.

"Yes!" the boys excitedly said together.

"Well, this is your lucky day. You're right on his starship… well, _our _starship." Lubba said, "Right now he's traveling at Freezy Flake Galaxy back at the 3rd World Galaxy while his brother is at Melty Monster Galaxy at the 6th World Galaxy."

"So many galaxies." Said Logan.

"I know!" Lubba exclaimed.

"Hey, let's go to one of these galaxies and help them out!" Carlos proposed.

"What?" Logan exclaimed, "We can't go there! Heck, we _won't_ go there!"

Carlos shook his head, "Oh, Logan. Poor lil' Logan. You're such a chicken when it comes to taking off on an exciting adventure across a galaxy."

"Wha—!" Logan scoffed, "I'm not a chicken! I'm being reasonable! Unlike the dumb guy who recklessly jumps on any kind of danger he sees!"

Carlos got to Logan's face, "Who're you calling dumb, chicken?"

"Don't call me chicken, Dumb!"

"And don't call me dumb, chicken!"

"Dumb."

"Chicken."

"Dumb!"

"Chicken!"

Logan pushed Carlos. Carlos quickly wore his helmet and tackled Logan. Before everyone knew it, the two boys were fighting.

"Guys! No fighting!" Lubba exclaimed.

"We gotta stop this!" a Luma exclaimed.

A Toad Captain of the Toad Brigade went over to the boys and tried to break them up. "Hey! That's enough you two!"

Every Toad came together, trying to break the two boys up. Logan suddenly pushed everyone, sending Carlos and the Toads flying. Carlos landed on the the Starship navigator platform, activating the Starship's movement engines. Everyone on the starship panicked as the Starship started moving.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'RE GONNA TAKE OFF!" Lubba exclaimed.

Logan quickly ran to the navigator and punched every button he saw, trying to stop Starship Mario's movement. He tried to move the steering wheel. Logan may have great knowledge, but at that moment he had no knowledge on where to go.

"Do something, Logan! Do something!" Carlos screamed in panic.

"I CAN'T!" Logan panicked as well, "I can't control it!"

Starship Mario blasted off and warped right into the 6th World Galaxy. The starship wasn't done flying. It kept on flying across every galaxy on the way. Logan piloted the starship, dodging them all. Everyone on the starship panicked. The starship kept on going until it went straight into Melty Monster Galaxy. Carlos and Logan hugged and screamed in panic, so did everyone on board the Starship Mario.


	4. 3: Wanna be Famous like Mario

**Disclaimer: **The Big Time Rush show, as well as characters and settings belong to Nickelodeon, and the Mario Galaxy series, as well as characters and settings belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Big Time Rush x Super Mario Galaxy

**BIG TIME GALAXY  
**

**

* * *

-3-**

**Wanna be Famous... like Mario  


* * *

**

* * *

While Carlos and Logan were onboard a crashing Starship Mario, screaming for their lives, James and Kendall were also screaming for their lives as they were falling to a chilly yet festive winter wonder galaxy with a giant snow statue of Bowser

WUAAAAHHHH!

POOFF!

The duo landed hard on the snow in a snowfield not far from Snow Bowser. James woke up first.

"Whoo! What a rush..." James scrapped off all the snow from his face and hair.

"A Big Time Rush." Kendall jokingly said, and the boys laughed... But the laughter didn't feel the same. There were only two boys laughing!

"Hey, where's Carlos and Logan?" James asked frantically. Kendall looked around, feeling a bit panicky.

"They're not here! Where could they be?" Kendall said.

"Ahhh! A giant monster!" James screamed at the sight of the Ice Bowser statue standing gloriously behind them.

"That's no monster. That's Bowser."

James breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, good."

There was a brief awkward silence, till the guys' eyes went wide. They looked at each other and screamed, "…wait? Bowser?"

GROWWWWL! The Ice Bowser roared.

AAAAAHHHHHH!

The guys took off running. The Ice Bowser suddenly turned animated and rushed after them, shooting fireballs.

"We're gonna die-we're gonna die-we're gonna die!" James screamed, "And I didn't even get this pretty face on the BIG SCREEN YET!"

"We're not gonna die!" Kendall screamed, "Keep running! Think positive! And whatever you do, don't—!"

The guys tripped on a snowy rock, "…FAAAAALLL!" the guys screamed as they went down to a deep hill and hard into the snow. They quickly sat up, unscathed, but unable to escape as the Ice Bowser leapt off the hill, ready to strike them with its snowy shell attack.

UUUUAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Suddenly a red-and-blue blur zoomed in front of Kendall and James. It was a short mustached man! It was Mario! Mario grabbed his hands on the shell, restraining it from its attack. The shell kept on twirling and twirling like a wheel, pushing Mario closer to its target. Finally the shell seized turning.

Mario took turn twirling the icy Koopa shell around and around and around, and with one great swing, tossed it flying into the winter sky.

"Phew… mamamia. What-a rush-a." Mario mumbled, as if dizzy.

"A Big Time Rush!" Kendall and James responded in glee, before Mario helped them up. "I guess. You okay?"

"We're awesome, man. Thanks for saving our butt!" Kendall said.

"Not-a problem." Mario smiled.

"So you're Mario!" James said excitedly, "Wow! It's so awesome to meet the greatest videogame hero in the world in person! And you got all those cool abilities, and that all-star jump! Aw man…!"

"Don't mind him. He's too excited to meet you, Mario." Kendall said, "As I AM!"

"Aw, thank you very much." Mario smiled, "Always glad to meet a fan. Who are you?"

"I'm Kendall and this is my best friend James. We're in a band together called Big Time Rush." Kendall said, "Along with two other guys, Carlos and Logan. …who aren't here, by the way."

"You heard of us, right?" James asked, "Got our first major concert, hit the country on tour, Rocktoberfest. We're the hottest boyband right now!"

"Ahh, celebrities." Mario smiled, "Gotta be honest, I never heard of you guys."

James's face sulked. "What?"

Mario changed subject, "So you're-a saying there's-a two more of you Big Time-a Guys missing?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, we ended up here, but…" he looked around again, "…we haven't seen Carlos or Logan anywhere. Have you seen them?"

Mario shook his head, "I'm-a sorry, but I haven't seen them… GAASP! Wait a minute, Bowser!"

The guys cocked their heads on one side, "Huh?"

"I'm-a looking for Princess Peach, and Bowser has her! I'm afraid that he might-a be behind their-a disappearances!"

James and Kendall looked worried, "Wait…" James said, "So what you're saying is…"

"Carlo and Logan. They must-a been kidnapped… by Bowser!"

"AAAHHH!" James screamed.

"Wait… did you just say Carlo?" a confused Kendall asked Mario, "It's Carlos."

"That is-a what I said. Carlo."

Kendall and James looked at each other. Again, they try to correct Mario, but a cellphone was heard ringing. Mario pulled out a mushroom-shaped Android-like device from his pocket, "_Scusi_." He said to the boys before answering, "_Pronto_?"

Lubba appeared on the screen via video chat, "Captain. There's been a problem with the Starship Mario. Look!"

Lubba showed Mario a screen of the damaged Starship inside Melty Monster Galaxy.

"AAAHH!" he screamed, "AYEMAMIIIA! My face! My _bellissimo _face! It has-a been deformed-a! It looks-a like… like… liiike…"

Kendall and James saw the Starship picture on the screen as well, "Looks like Luigi?" they said together.

"OHHHH!" Mario screamed his Game Over cry, "My game! It is-a over! Who did this?"

"You shouldn't panic too much, Mario!" a Toad ship repairman appeared on the screen. Then another one appeared and replied, "The starship is gonna be fixed in no time." Then another Toad repairman appeared again, "So all you gotta do is—!"

"Mamamia! Who did this! Tell-a me! Is it-a Bowser?"

"…yeeaahh… no." Lubba replied, pushing the Toads out of the way, "It's more like two strange hooligans. Even stranger, they came outta nowhere! Like from another galaxy or somethin'! Don't know their names though, but I do know their personalities."

"Uh-huh. And…?"

"Yeah, the first one is kinda geeky-looking and is afraid of danger; and the second one is kinda goofy and loves danger…" Kendall and James looked at each other, already knowing who Lubba was talking about, "…which explain the damaged Starship. Seriously, people need to learn to respect other people's vehicles—!"

"Carlos and Logan!" the boys said together, before facing Lubba, "It's Carlos and Logan!"

"Where are they?" Kendall desperately asked, "Are they all right?"

"…yeeaahh… no." Lubba replied again, "They're now in Melty Monster Galaxy, and who are you?"

"Kendall and James. They're best friends from Big Time." Mario replied, before facing the boys, "Quick! Back a-to the Starship!"

****

A spy goomba was onboard the damaged ship, watching everything that has happened.

"HEYYY!"

The goomba heard a Toad yelling and it took off running. It found a hidden spot near the starship's left ear and teleported to another galaxy: Bowser's Galaxy Generator!

"Huff...Pant...Huff...Pant...wheeeeeze...Huff...Pant...Huff...Pant...!"

"Oh My gosh! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" barked Bowser who was on his throne, losing patience to Goomba's excessive breathing.

"Your...Huff...Rudeness...pant...I've reports...Huff... for you, Sir...pant!"

"And?"

The goomba collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Kammy Koopa, Bowser's trusty advisor, grand witch, and Bowser Jr.'s nana magically appeared and took a note from the unconscious goomba.

"OOoh! Interesting!" she said.

"What does it say?" Bowser desperately asked, "And can someone please dispose of that goomba? Thank you!"

Two para-troopa came in and took the goomba away. Kammy kept reading, "...it seems that Mario has found the latest Power Star... and something else. More like someone else... More like... Two someone... Out of four people."

"Ok... what, what, and WHAT?"

"Mario has new partners in crime!"

"What?" Bowser screamed, WHO? Is it Luigi? Is it those two Toads again? Yellow and Blue?"

Kammy shook her head, "Nah. It's neither. It's two young men known as Kendall and James. Mario apparently rescued them from an Ice sculpture of yours."

"Ice Bowser?" Bowser asked, already frantic, "Please tell me my priceless statuette is okay?"

Kammy Koopa waved her wand to conjure what remained of the living ice sculpture. It was now a baseball-sized snowball with half-horns.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh!" Bowser screamed so much he held on his head like he has an headache. That got his minions and his baby Bowser Jr. all frantic.

"Lord Bowser, your Freakiness! Please! Your blood pressure..."

"...y'know Dad. You really should cut back on your drumsticks habits." Bowser Jr. said.

"SHUT UP!" Bowser barked at his son before facing Kammy, "Who are those jerks who came out of the blue and destroyed my priceless antic? WHO?"

"Already told you. Kendall and James. Known as Kendall Knight and James Diamond. They apparently come from a boyband of four best friends from some galaxy called..." Kammy tried to read the note, "Mine...sauté?"

Bowser took the note from Kammy and read it, "It says Miney-Sota on it!" he corrected her, "Never heard of a galaxy called Miney-Sota before! I was pretty sure I captured all the galaxies! Tell me more about these boys! You say they're a boy band?"

"Of four people. I think it's called Big Time Rush...?"

"Big Time Rush?" Bowser said, "More like Big Time Turds! Turds for ruining my statue! Turds for ruining my plan! Turds for joining this low self-esteemed plumber Mario into this me-!" Bowser suddenly paused, "I'm sorry. Did you say there was four of them?"

Kammy nodded.

"And only two of them with Mario now?"

"Yep!"

"Where are the other two?"

"The other two are named Carlos and Logan. That's Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell. Now Logan...!"

"Just tell me where they are!"

"Ah yes! According to reports, they're responsible for the Starship Mario crashing into Melty Monster Galaxy. So best way to find these dogs is in that galaxy. Pretty nifty huh?"

"Dogs huh?"

"Apparently according to my research, they are also nicknamed dogs... From their singing career manager Gustavo. Y'know, he is pretty much like you! Except he's not totally evil like Your Evilness."

"Dogs huh?" Bowser said, suddenly an evil mind concocting in his brain, "Why I oughta use the power of the galaxies to turn them INTO dogs!"

****fantasy****

Bowser pointed his finger in the air and all kind of cosmos energy gathered into his finger. Facing him was the four guys, tied up and on their knees.

"BOW DOWN to my ALMIGHTY POWERS!" Bowser barked and pointed his powered finger at them. The guys screamed as the power struck them, morphing their bodies into actual dogs. The four dogs all looked like Poochies from Yoshi's Island, cute but heavyweight.

"HAHAHAHA!" Poochie Carlos laughed, pointing his paws at Poochie Logan, "You're so CUTE!"

Poochie Logan whacked Poochie Carlos in the head with his paws.

"What the heck happened to our bodies?" barked Poochie James, "WOOF!"

Poochie Kendall stared back at Poochie James, "Did you just barked? WOOF!"

"HEY! WOOF! YOU barked!"

"We ALL barked. WOOF!" Poochie Logan pointed out.

"But I'm the only one who's not barking." Poochie Carlos pointed out, "So that makes me smarter than you all! Ha!"

"..."

"WOOF!"

"MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed all the way out of his fantasy.

****fantasy end****

"HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Your Dreaminess?"

"WHAAT?"

"What's the plan with the boys?" Kammy asked.

"What else?" Bowser grinned, rubbing his clawed hands together, "We kidnap them!"

"By them you mean...?"

"Those lost Big Time Turds of course! Carly and Logs!"

"Carlos and Logan sir."

"Whatever." Bowser rolled his eyes, "Kidnapping them will be just like kidnapping Peach... but this time with a WOOF twist!" a smiling Bowser then faced his son, "SON! Prepare the clown ship! We got a galaxy to visit and some turds to collect! Mario will not get the upper hand! NOT this time!"

Elsewhere, Peach who was trapped in her castle bound by chains just above Bowser, was watching Bowser scheming. Bowser was unaware of her presence.

"Oh no. Bowser is gonna kidnap someone else again! I gotta warn Mario." she quickly scribbled a letter to Mario, "Oh, Mario. Please get the letter on time."


	5. 4: I Know U Know U're Big Meanie, Bowser

**Disclaimer: **The Big Time Rush show, as well as characters and settings belong to Nickelodeon, and the Mario Galaxy series, as well as characters and settings belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Big Time Rush x Super Mario Galaxy

**BIG TIME GALAXY  
**

**

* * *

-4-**

**I Know You Know You're a Big Meanie, Bowser!  


* * *

**

* * *

Mario, Kendall and James launched into Melty Monster Galaxy, Mario Galaxy-style.

"Whoooo! Hey look at that Kendall! I'm flying!" James gleefully said as the boys laughed together.

"Look out!" Kendall shouted as they were about to crash land.

"WHOAAAAA!"

xXx

(_Music::_ _Choose a Star_)

A blank star is twirling in the Choose a Star Menu

**Melty Monster Galaxy – Finding Carlos and Logan**

The blank star flashes and twirls quickly

PHEEEEWWWW!

xXx

Inside **Melty Monster Galaxy**

"Come on Logan!" Carlos encouraged his friend from the other side of the lava gap separating the duo.

Logan looked down at the lava drop and shook his head. "Unh-unh. No. I don't think so."

"It's just one jump!"

"Even if it's half a jump, I don't want to."

"..."

"Hey come on, I ain't the one who crash landed us here in this galaxy in the first place!"

Carlos chuckled, "Yeah, sure. _I_ crashed the Starship, after you PUSHED ME!"

Then Carlos suddenly noticed something from the sky, heading toward Logan, "Hey, look!"

"Carlos, please... there's no way I'm gonna fall for your psych jokes again."

"UWWAAAAAAAAHH..." distant cries was heard closing in. Before Logan could even look up, three bodies landed right on top of him. CRAAAASSH!

"...ouchies..." Logan groaned in pain.

"Ooh... That's gotta..." Carlos stopped talking when he noticed the three bodies were Kendall, James, and Mario; recovering from their falls. Mario was on top of the boys and on his feet as he could land on a galaxy without taking damage.

"Mario?" Carlos gasped.

"Yep! It's-a me!" Mario smiled, "You must be third Big Time-a guy Carlo!"

"YES IT'S ME! OH WOW! HOW DID YOU KNOW? YOU'RE LIKE EXTREMELY POPULAR AND..." he paused, "... Carlo?"

"...yeah, thanks for caring, Carlos..." James groaned in pain.

"Whoops." Carlos and Mario quickly jumped over the gap and went to help the guys up.

"There they are, Your Lordiness." Kammy Koopa pointed Bowser the guys alongside Mario, "The Big Time Guys."

Bowser was watching them from above on his clown copter with Kammy on her broomstick by his side. Both evils were unnoticed.

"Yep." Bowser said with a smile, "Soon they will be BTD. Short for buny…tiny… dogs…"

Kammy confusingly stared back at Bowser, "err…your Stupidness? _Puny_ is spelled with a P. Not a B."

Bowser glared back at Kammy, "Are you correcting my adverb?"

"Puny is an adjective."

"WHATEVER!" Bowser bellowed, "we are catching us some prey one way or another no matter what!"

Back at **Starship Mario**,

"Repairs are done sir Lubba." A Toad and a Luma constructor reported to Lubba. Lubba floated off the ship to stare at it from bird's eyeview. The ship no longer looked like Luigi. He then floated back into the ship and said with a smile, "Good! The captain will be pleased."

"EEEGGGGAAAADD!" Mailtoad yelped, alerting everybody on the Starship. "Emergency! Emergency!"

"What? What is it?" Lubba asked desperately.

"It's an urgent letter from Princess Peach!" Mailtoad exclaimed, showing Lubba the URGENT-marked letter with Peach's signature on it.

Lubba took the letter and read.

"OOOOLY STARS!" Lubba barked, "Bowser's coming after these newbies! These Big Time Guys!"

"And after such short reunion too!" Mailtoad wept.

Lubba handed the letter back to Mailtoad, "We cannot let this happen. We must warn Mario and the guys!"

Before he could react, the Starship suddenly got swarmed by an army of Paratroopas, flying beetles, Boos and the ghosts from _Luigi's Mansion_. All the enemies cornered the ship's residents. Landing at the ship's hub was Bowser Jr., gliding on his clown copter.

"Mueh! Hee! Hee! Hee! Heeeee!" he giggled, "We got reports from our Lordiness, my daddy proud-to-be." He declared, "That we are to take over this Starship and everyone in it!"

"Take them away!" A paratroopa captain ordered and all the enemies dispatched to every corner of the ship, "Take all the people! Take all the items! Any resistance and you'll meet your end!"

All the residents ran around screaming, trying to find places to hide from the enemies, but the enemies cornered them all and took them to custody.

"You can't take over this ship!" Lubba barked, "This is the captain's Starship! And Mario is the captain! And I will take you out!"

"Try us!" Bowser Jr. cackled and shot a bullet bill on Lubba, knocking him out.

"GAAAAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH!"

Unbeknownst to the enemies, Luigi was nearby, watching everything, "Ay mamia…" he muttered, "I gotta warn Mario straight away!" he took off from the Starship and into the Melty Monster Galaxy.

Back at **Melty Monster Galaxy**,

"Sweet! Now that everyone's here we can all go home!" Logan proposed, only to get disappointed groans in responses. "What?" he asked.

"Logan... Take a look around! This is our opportunity to shine here!" Kendall said.

"We took our chance in Hollywood to be a big time boy band, why not take that chance to be big time adventurers?" James proposed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya!" Carlos added.

The reluctant Logan finally smiled, "I guess I can take that chance." he said.

"I propose Four Warriors of Light!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Except the Four Warriors of Light are from _Final Fantasy_."

"...which we'll tackle on next!"

"Now that we're all together, let's-a save us our beloved Princess Peach!" Mario declared and the guys cheered in response. But the peptalk quickly got interrupted by Luigi.

"Heyy, bro!" Luigi reached his brother. He tried to speak but his heavy breathing made it difficult to do so. "...I...I... huff..." he kneeled down, exhausted.

"Luigi!" Mario helped his brother to sit, "Calm down, mi brotha. What's-a wrong?"

"A disaster! A BIG disaster!" Luigi exclaimed; his attention then turned to the four guys, "Wait... Who are you?"

"We're Big Time Rush." Kendall introduced, "I'm Kendall, this is James, and Carlos, and Logan."

"They're joining me to rescue Princess Peach." Mario added.

A green Luigi narrowed his eyes, "Really? Four people I don't even know, over your own brother?"

"Hey, we're in a band. We're pretty popular." James added.

"Whatever dude." Luigi rudely dismissed James's remark, before facing Mario again, "I don't-a care if they even have their OWN TV show..." the four guys looked at each other then at you, the readers, in response to Luigi's remark. Luigi went on, "... I'm-a family and we come first in rescuing Peach before ANYBODY else!"

"Luigi..." Mario tried to speak.

"...sure, sometimes I get scared of ghosts, but don't forget that I took guts and rescued your butt in that Haunted Mansion 9 years ago! We even rescued the Mushroom Kingdom twice from Cackletta and those snide aliens freaks! WITH OUR BABY SELVES!"

"and I appreciate that..." Mario tried to speak again, but Luigi interrupted again.

"AND WHAT about when we got to live INSIDE Bowser's disgusting stomach! We had to eat half-churned drumsticks EVERYDAY! OHHH THE HORRORR!"

The guys could picture that disturbing image. They frowned.

"LUIGI!"

Luigi stopped talking.

"Oy mio fratello! Focus!" Mario finally spoke, "The guys... Our meeting was-a unexpected. And we have to help them anyway to find their-a ways back to their own universe. And besides, you were-a gonna tell-a us something?"

Luigi looked lost, "Was I?" he cocked his head on one side.

"YES!" the boys exclaimed.

"OH right! It's-a disaster!" Luigi exclaimed again.

"What is?" Mario asked.

"The Starship Mario!" Luigi barked, "It's been captured! By Bowser!"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"We don't-a have a time to waste!" Mario exclaimed, "Let's-a go!"

Mario, Luigi, and the guys turned around, ready to rush back to the Starship; when Bowser on his Clown-copter casually dropped in front of them, blocking their way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Bowser asked smugly. Kammy Koopa floated besides him, "You ain't going anywhere."

"You're NOT going to get away with this, Bowser!" Logan said.

"We're taking the Starship back." James said.

"And the princess!" Carlos added.

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"And who made you all captains?" Bowser asked.

"We all-a did!" Mario responded, "Me and my bro Luigi!"

Luigi stared back at Mario, "We did?"

"We know you know you're a big meanie Bowser." Kendall said to the Koopa King, "Trust me, I know. And your plan this time, in capturing the princess and the Starship, is going to be your last."

Everyone shouted in agreement.

Bowser shook his head, "Oh, I'M not interested in the Starship. I'm only interested in…" Bowser then pointed his finger at Kendall, "Eenie…" then at James, "…Meenie…" then at Carlos, "…Miney…" then at Logan, and briefly moved his finger at all four boys, "…AAALLL of yous."

The guys looked at each other then back at Bowser in shock, "ALL OF US?"

"No way on my watch Bowser!" Mario said to the King of Koopa.

"Get 'em." Bowser ordered and Kammy Koopa vanished into the sky, only to summon an army of Magikoopa from out of nowhere, overwhelming the heroes!

"Muehh! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!" They waved their wands and pointed. The gang barely dodged their magic.

"RUNNNN!" Everyone screamed and took off. The Magikoopas gave chase, shooting magic with their wands at random places, destroying everythingin their paths.

"I got it!" Mario jumped in front of a Magikoopa right on cue for the Koopa to strike him with his magic, turning him into a statue, similar to Tanooki Mario.

"MAARIOOO!" Luigi screamed before running back to help his brother.

"LUIIIGGII!" The guys warned, trying to get him out of danger. Luigi reached Mario but was too late. A Magikoopa froze him into statue.

"NOOO!"

"MUAH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Bowser continued to laugh. The Magikoopas kept on chasing the guys with their magic.

Carlos tripped and fell. "CARLOS!" The guys stopped and rushed to help their friend.

"Forget about me guys! SAVE YOURSELVES!" Carlos implored.

A Magikoopa cornered Carlos and waved his wand, petrifying him next.

"NOOOO!" the guys screamed.

"COME ON!"

The guys turned back and ran, but then they reached the end of the galaxy and nowhere else to run. The Magikoopas cornered them again, laughing like maniacs.

"Muehh! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!" They waved their wands and pointed. James jumped in front of Kendall and Logan just in the nick of time, letting the magic strike him instead.

"JAAAMES!" Kendall and Logan screamed as Statue James fell right in front of them. Being the only two left they quickly felt overpowered by the Magikoopas. The army of them finally had them right where they wanted.

"MUAH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Bowser hovered behind them like some gigantic monster. "Your games are over, boys. Just surrender now! MUAH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

The Magikoopas pointed their wands and finally shot out their magic.


	6. 5: Stuck in Bowser's Planet!

**Disclaimer: **The Big Time Rush show, as well as characters and settings belong to Nickelodeon, and the Mario Galaxy series, as well as characters and settings belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Big Time Rush x Super Mario Galaxy

**BIG TIME GALAXY  
**

* * *

**-5-**

**Stuck... in Bowser's Planet!  
**

* * *

Bowser's Planet. On top of the planet was the massive Bowser's Castle and on top of the castle was Peach's Castle bounded by chains coming out of Bowser's Castle.

Goombas and Koopas were seen transporting into Bowser's Castle six statues: four statues of the Big Time Rush guys and two of Mario and Luigi.

"Your Terribleness," Kammy faced Bowser, "I thought you were going to turn the guys into dogs. What changed your mind?"

"Dogs." Bowser frowned at the thought, "I just realized that they are ANNOYING… especially with their barking and the way they put their businesses on people's carpet. You know what I'm sayin'?"

A Koopa approached Bowser with Luigi's Statue, "What do you want us to do with these, sir?"

"Put them all in the statue room… except Mario's Statue. I will deal with that one personally later."

"Sir." The koopa said and took the statues except Mario's into the statue room.

"And have the polish Koopa polish them well!" Bowser said.

"Sir yes sir."

Peach was watching from her bedchamber's balcony. She saw what has happened to the guys.

"Oh no… looks like my letter came too late." Peach lamented, "Poor Mario. Poor Luigi. And those poor young men… petrified by Bowser's magic. What am I going to do?"

Suddenly the princess lit up. A brilliant idea just came into her mind. "I know." She sounded hopeful.

Statue Room.

Peach peeked into the statue room, disguised as a Koopa with a veil over her face, a bandana attached to her blonde head and a heavy Koopa costume with shell on her back. She carried with her cleaning supplies needed to polish statues. The statues of the four guys and Luigi were all seen surrounded by a circle of Bowser's Statues. She also noticed one of the Koopas settling in Logan's Statue before taking off. The Koopa saw Peach, but didn't recognize her.

"Can I help you?" the Koopa asked suspiciously.

"Here to polish statue?" Peach said, faking a southern accent.

"Ah, Statue polisher. 'bout time you show up, ya lazy bum." The Koopa insulted. Peach approached Luigi and the guys' statues.

"These are the statues you supposed to be polishin'. Now get going! You wastin' precious time!" the Koopa snapped.

"Will do." Peach said and started polishing, while she glanced back to watch the Koopa leaving. The moment the Koopa was gone, Peach grabbed in a small pink spray bottle from under her bandana, spray a little bit on her towel and gently rubbed Kendall's face with it, wiping out the gray color from the blond dude.

"Haa…haaa… AAAACHOO!" Kendall sneezed.

"Shh!" Peach exclaimed.

"Sniffles…sorry, I'm allergic to sprayers. Who are you?"

Peach removed the veil to reveal her face.

"Princess Peach?" Kendall was shocked.

"I'm glad you're all right." She said as she quickly went on wiping the gray statue color all over Kendall's body, turning him back to his normal self, "I'm here to rescue you." She said.

"I thought we were gonna rescue you." Kendall said.

"I've rescued Mario and Luigi before. So it's not my first time." Peach revealed.

"Talking to a statue are you?"

Peach and Kendall froze up. Peach slowly turned around to see Kammy Koopa behind her. The witch Koopa was with a Goomba with a bandana, carrying a duster: possibly the statue polisher! Peach gulped, "err…"

"Well, well, well…" Bowser then entered the room, "If it isn't the lovely princess, trying to help out her lovable friends."

Peach didn't say a word; neither did Kendall, who acted like he was still frozen solid, like a statue.

"Well too bad!" Bowser exclaimed, "You ain't helping them one bit! As you can see…" Bowser approached Kendall, and knocked on his forehead like it was a door, _knock! Knock! _ Kendall didn't react.

"…they are frozen solid!"

Kammy angrily faced the Koopa from earlier who just entered the room, "I thought you said you had the polisher in this room!"

"I did!" the Koopa exclaimed before facing the real polisher, the Goomba, "Err…"

"Err… well, does this polisher wear a crown?" Bowser angrily ripped the bandana from the princess's head to reveal her full head of hair and crown. The Koopa looked shocked, "the princess!"

"The princess!" Bowser angrily mimicked the Koopa, "You're fired."

"What?"

"Take you click and your clack, and get out of my sight in five minutes! If I still see you, you'll taste the lava!" he then faced Kammy, "Kammy. Take the princess back in her room, and make sure you lock her in."

The Koopa quickly leave the room, while Kammy magically bound Peach's hands and feet in chains. Peach angrily glared at Bowser, "This isn't over, Bowser. Mario is still coming, and he's gonna kick your fat—!"

"Oh, I would watch my tongue if I were you, Princess!" Bowser hissed, "And Mario ain't coming, 'cuz I've turned him into a statue too. But as you can see, he isn't here with your flock of friends. Why?" Bowser then showed Peach a metal pick and hammer, "Because I've got a new look for Mario. It's called 'smashed-into-smithereens'! It's the latest trend all annoying statues have been getting lately! Want me to demonstrate?" Bowser then approached one of his own statues. He placed the pick on its nose, raised the hammer and brought it down, CRASSH!

The statue's head split in two and smashed in pieces on the ground. Peach gasped horrifically.

"See?" Bowser grinned, "And that was just the head. Now imagine the whole body. Care for another demo?" Bowser approached Kendall and was about to place the metal pick on his head.

"NOO!" Peach screamed.

"HA! HA! HA!" Bowser laughed, removing the pick away from Kendall and put his weapons back in place, "Like I will kill them. But Mario…! I will. You know what to do Kammy!"

Kammy escorted Peach out of the room, Peach started screaming and struggling, "You won't get away with this Bowser! I won't allow you to hurt Mario or my friends!"

Kammy, Peach, Bowser and the Goomba polisher all left the statue room together. The moment they closed the door behind, Kendall stopped to catch his breath after escaping his near-death, sweats came pouring out of his forehead, "gasp… gasp… that was darn close!"

He noticed Peach had dropped her small pink spray. He jumped off the statue platform he was standing in, picked up the sprayer, and sprayed all over James, Carlos, Logan and Luigi's Statues, turning them all back to normal.

"Haa…haaa… AAAACHOO!" they all sneezed.

"Bless you!" Kendall said.

"Sheesh dude! What's in that product, rat poison?" James exclaimed.

"That doesn't smell like rat poison." Logan corrected, analyzing the scent, "More like jasmine flower scent."

"That's too strong to be jasmine-scented!" Carlos complained.

"Focus guys!" Kendall exclaimed, "We gotta get outta here and rescue Mario!"

"Why, what's-a going on?" Luigi asked.

"Bowser turned him into a statue, like the rest of us, and is planning to kill him!"

"That's preposterous." James laughed. Kendall showed the guys the headless statue of Bowser. "AAAHH!" James screamed.

"AYEE MAMIIAA! This is all your fault!" Luigi snapped at the guys, "If you hadn't been so reckless in the first place and joined Mario on your little adventures—! Now my brother is gonna be BEHEADED!"

"Our fault?" Carlos exclaimed, "We ain't the one who's jealous of his brother's popularity!"

The guys gasped at Carlos' mean comment. Luigi's eyes went wide, screaming bloody murder. Carlos quickly realized what he just said and grinned nervously.

"…Ooops."

Luigi exclaimed, "Oh no you DI'NT!"

Luigi pulled out as if by magic, his vacuum cleaner, "I'M-A GONNA SUCK THOSE PRETTIES OUT OF YOUR FACES, YOU BIG-A TIME RIPOFFS!"

Luigi turned on his vacuum full power. The guys screamed. Before they knew it they started running around the room from Luigi and fighting from getting themselves sucked into the vacuum. Kendall managed to unplug Luigi's vacuum.

"HEEYYY!" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi! Stop! Please!" Kendall begged, "If we don't do something without your help, Mario will pay the price, and it's gonna be on your head… and our heads too!"

"Look, we're sorry this had to happen, but it's not our fault we joined Mario on this quest; it's Logan's fault!"

"Wha—!" Logan exclaimed, "My fault?"

"You're the one who came up with the plan of breaking into Gustavo's Mansion and steal his 3DS!"

"But I'm not the one who actually broke into the mansion and steal the 3DS! Carlos did it!"

"HEEYY!" Carlos exclaimed, "Y'know! A life of crime is never easy!"

"GUYS!" Kendall exclaimed, "Can we play the blame game later and focus on rescuing Mario and the Princess?"

"And the Starship also." Luigi added.

"Yes!" Kendall exclaimed, "So you're in?"

"Of course I'm in." Luigi smiled, "What's my chance to shine and prove myself to my brother with a little help?"

"So it's settled!" Logan said, "We're on a rescue mission to save Mario, the Princess, and everyone on the Starship!"

"Move out!" Kendall ordered and the guys took off from the statue room.


	7. 6: Countin' on Them

**Disclaimer: **The Big Time Rush show, as well as characters and settings belong to Nickelodeon, and the Mario Galaxy series, as well as characters and settings belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Big Time Rush x Super Mario Galaxy

**BIG TIME GALAXY  
**

* * *

**-6-**

**Countin' on Them  
**

* * *

Bowser's Planet. Bowser's Throne Room was very busy… and Bowser always made sure that his minions were kept busy at all times. Even if these minions were bored and had nothing better to do.

Right now, the minions were transporting in and out, lava coals from the lava intertidal zone, which led to a massive lava pool surrounding the entire castle and pretty much the entire planet.

Big Time Rush and Luigi, disguised as Koopas, were spying on the workers.

"All right." Kendall began, "It's time for Operation-Koopa-Brothers-making-a-fool-out-of-Bowser-and-rescuing-Mario-the-Princess-and-the-Starship."

"That's a _really _long operation name." Logan said, "And I thought I was now in charge of operation names."

"I'm scared…" Luigi was shaking.

"Dude. Don't worry." Carlos reassured him, "We do this type of stuff all the time."

"Wha—! All the time?" Luigi hissed, "This is Bowser we're dealing with, not some big-time bullheaded music producer with bug-eyed sunglasses!"

Luigi's comment reminded the guys of such producer, "Gustavo." They said together.

Luigi cocked his head on one side, "Huh?"

"Move out!" Kendall said and everyone dispersed. Luigi stayed behind, grinding on his teeth and not knowing what to do.

Bowser was watching his minions at work on his throne room and he was getting more bored by the minute. He stared bitterly at Mario's Statue, which was still intact, then back at his minions. He finally barked, "Would you nitwits HURRY UP? You are just as annoying as a 10min commercial break in the middle of my favorite TV show or movie! And where is my hammer?"

"Right here sir." The voice of Carlos caught Bowser's attention. Bowser turned to face him, carrying a yellow well-robust hammer on a velvet pillow, "Cleaned, shined, and polished. Just the way you like it."

Bowser stared at the hammer, then back at Carlos, then back again at the hammer. He smiled. Of course, Bowser didn't recognized Carlos, since he was disguised as a Koopa. So like he was dismissive to his minions, he was to the young man, "Wow. I didn't ask for it to be cleaned, shined and polished, but thank you." He picked up the hammer and admired it. But as Bowser was preoccupied, Carlos watched Logan spraying Peach's special spray on the Mario Statue and quickly began wiping the gray color clean.

"Well, I AM a clean freak." He replied with a haughty smile as he watched Logan work his magic on Mario. He kept going, "You should see my house. Swanky and top-notch fancy. Like a multibillion dollar manse."

Bowser's eyes peered into Carlos, suspiciously, "Swanky…?"

Logan gave Carlos a quick thumbs-up like the deed was done and took off running.

"Well, gotta go!" Carlos quickly said and took off running also. Bowser shook his head before staring back at his hammer. He slammed it on the palm of his hands and grinned sinisterly. "Time to say goodbye, Mario."

He turned around and saw Mario all up on his face. "Good-a-bye, Bowser." He threw a smash punch, knocking Bowser far to a wall.

"OHHHH!" the guys who were watching, laughed out loud just as Bowser went flat on his face.

"GRRRR….AAAAAAWWLLL!" Bowser jumped on his feet and roared ferociously.

"Gotta go!" Mario took off running and Bowser gave chase. "YOU FREAKIN' PLUMBER!" Bowser growled, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A STATUE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" He swung his hammer at Mario, who nimbly dodged it. The hammer hit the ground then bounced back at Bowser, knocking his head hard.

At the same time, the BTR Koopa boys were on the sidelines talking to the minions as if they were colleagues.

"You know the economy is bad, right?" Kendall said to a Goomba.

"Yeah. So don't expect Bowser to pay your monthly salary this year." Logan said to a Dry Bones before whispering, "We're all his slaves."

The minions' jaws dropped.

"Too bad I'm-a not a statue!" Mario shouted to a dizzy Bowser, before Luigi was heard yelling, "Heads up!"

"Oh, that's our cue." James alerted the guys. Kendall, Carlos and Logan jumped into their Koopa shells. James picked up a golf club and smacked the shells toward Bowser, "FOOORRE!" he yelled before the three shells struck Bowser's head hard, tripping him to the ground again. Bowser slowly got up before he got greeted by James's Koopa shell flying under his feet. Bowser slipped and fell again.

Luigi and the four guys rejoined Mario. The two brothers hugged and cried.

"Luigi!" Mario wept.

"Mariohh-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ohhh!" Luigi whined, "I thought I'd lost you! What would I ever do without you?"

"Uhh, nothing?" Mario joked, before seeing Luigi's weeping face turning to a cold glare, "I'm-a kiddin'!" he quickly said, "So you rescued me from that statue curse?"

"Actually…"

"WE DID!" The boys proudly interrupted Luigi. Luigi grumbled, "…yeah, what they say."

"You rescued us before, now we're returning the favor." Kendall said to Mario who was all-smile.

"KOOPAS!" Bowser caught everyone's attention. He was slowly getting up, shocked to see the boys; though he still recognized them as his Koopa minions, "My own Koopas betrayed me!"

"Koopas?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "Pssht. No. We're…" The guys removed their costumes, revealing themselves. Bowser's jaws dropped.

"…Big Time Rush…" he growled.

"Hey, you said our name right!" Kendall laughed.

"GRAAWWWLL!" Bowser angrily stomped the ground, causing an earthquake that split and cracked in two. "You think you can defeat me?" He then barked, "Kammy! KAMMY!"

"Yeah… no." Carlos said, "Your precious Kammy is apparently off-duty."

"She's taking a vacation." Logan added, "A looonnng vacation."

"Just think of it as the beginning of her beautiful retirement." James added.

"Onboard the swanky Daisy Cruiser." Kendall finished.

"WHAAAT?" Bowser barked.

"Yeah… what they said." Luigi smiled.

"Grr… Minions! Gather up!" Bowser barked.

The minions huddled up.

"Attack these impostors!"

The minions didn't budge.

"Well…! What are you waiting for? Your life to end?"

The minions looked at each other. A Paratroopa spoke, "No, but we're waiting for our salary."

"What?"

"We ain't attacking not until you pay us!" A Goomba argued.

"Yeah, you made us worked all day and all night, without a reward!" A Dry Bones hissed.

"So why should we listen to you?" A Koopa argued and all the minions crossed their arms… (well, except the Goombas)

Bowser then formed a cracked-up smile, under all that stress he was having. "You think you can defeat me?" he sneered at the heroes, "Well, think again, Italian freaks!"

"Err… we're not Italian." James pointed out.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Bowser barked, "But it doesn't matter! You are in on it, too!"

Bowser jumped high up and began climbing a large steep rock that was right behind his throne. The rock was leading up to Peach's Castle. Mario panicked, "Hey, come back here!" he ran toward Bowser but stopped to face the large rock. Though Mario could jump, he couldn't climb up a rock that steep. But he was stunned to see Bowser was able to climb it. He helplessly watched the Koopa King getting away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mario called on Bowser.

"Where else?" Bowser taunted, "To your beloved Princess. Try to follow me and you'll know what's coming to her!" and with that, he vanished.

"Hey, come back here!" Mario took a detour after Bowser. Big Time Rush and Luigi followed.

Bowser crashed into Peach's Castle and into her bedroom and snatched her.

"HEELP!" Peach is heard screaming in panic. Mario, Luigi, and Big Time Rush froze as they saw Bowser coming out of the castle and into the balcony, with the helpless princess around his arm.

"Heellp!" she cried.

"Peach!" Mario cried out.

Bowser balanced the princess over the lava pool, "One more step and she's lava stew!" he threatened.

Big Time Rush and Luigi looked at each other before facing Bowser "Go ahead!" they said to Bowser.

"WHAT?" Mario barked.

"What?" Bowser looked stunned.

"We got the Princess anyway." Luigi said, just on cue for Peach to show up behind the heroes. Mario was stunned to see the Princess as well.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, huh Bowser?" Peach informed the Koopa.

"What? Then who am I holdin—!" he turned to face the princess he was holding and ripped the dress off her to reveal his son Bowser Jr!

"IT'S ME, YOU OVERGROWN OAF!" Bowser Jr. barked, "Those damn guys infiltrated the Starship and took me hostage!"

"And now," Luigi smiled at the two cornered Koopas, "You're toast. Seven people vs. two."

The heroes suddenly heard a stampede coming. They saw all Bowser's minions surrounding them, "Actually." A Koopa said, "Make that the whole planet."

"YEAAAH!" The minions cheered.

"Count us too!" shouted Lubba and everyone from the Starship Mario joined the heroes as well, including Toads from Peach's Castle.

Everyone took their fighting stances, ready to give Bowser and Bowser Jr. a beating.

"Grr…" Bowser growled, "Cornered."

He tossed Bowser Jr. off the cliff. "wuaaaahhh!" the baby Bowser yelled as he was falling down the lava pool. Everyone screamed.

"You tossed your son into his death?" Logan freaked.

Bowser didn't respond, but he jumped off the cliff also, freaking everyone out. Everyone ran toward the cliff to see, but before they knew it, the Koopa Clowncopter showed up with Bowser and Bowser Jr. on board.

"MUAH! HA! HA! HA! HAA!" Bowser laughed, "You think you won, Mario and your posse? And your new Big Time friends? Well, think again!" Bowser revealed a remote control and pushed a button on it. A beep was heard underneath the planet's ground. The beeping continued, and everyone looked around nervously wondering what that noise was.

"I just activated a planet bomb on this place." Bowser revealed, "Now in about five minutes, this whole planet, and the Starship, and Peach's beloved castle, and ALL OF YOU, will BLOW AWAY into miniature comets!"

Everyone looked on panicky.

"Say your prayers, cuz you're gonna need it!"

"Bye Bye!" Bowser Jr. gloated and the two Koopas took off on their clowncopter laughing maniacally.

"Oh no…" Lubba panicked, "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna diiie…"

"Fire up the Bullet Bills!" A Koopa called an order. The Bullet Bill Cannons positioned themselves and aimed at the moving clowncopter. "Don't miss your target! At all cost!"

"FIRE!"

**_BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! _**Bullet Bills went flying toward Bowser and Bowser Jr. The two Koopas panicked. Bowser moved his clowncopter around, nimbly dodging every blow the Bullet Bills could inflict.

"What are you doing Dad?" Bowser Jr. complained, "Stop moving! I'm getting sky sick!"

"Well, keep your vomit to yourself!" Bowser barked.

"I CAN'T! BAAARRRFF!" Bowser Jr. puked all over Bowser's feet, "Eeew! Gross!" Bowser yelped and quickly got distracted. Just when he finally gain focus he saw a Bullet Bill flying straight toward them with no time to escape.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. screamed.

**BOOOOMMM! **The explosion finished the Clowncopter and sent the two Koopas plummeting into the lava pool, screaming for their lives.

The sky shook up violently at the explosion's impact and the ground began to tremble as the beeping sound was getting faster.

"Mamamia! We gotta get out of this place!" Mario shouted.

"Wait," A Dry Bones said, "You have a Starship right?"

"Yeah, but Bowser planted a bomb on it!" Luigi said.

"Only on the planet. Not on the Starship." A goomba informed the heroes, "You need to board the Starship and get outta here! Now!"

"But what about you guys?" Kendall said to the Goomba and his colleagues, "You helped us!"

"Yeah, you can't stay here!" Carlos said.

"They can crash into my Castle!" Peach proposed.

"But the Castle is right on top of the Planet!" Logan said.

"We'll use the Starship to anchor the Castle and pull it away from the Planet!" Lubba said.

"Wait, how is that possible?" James argued.

"With Lumas, everything is possible!" Lubba said as a massive horde of Lumas joined the heroes. Half of them rushed toward Peach's Castle, then another half of them rushed toward the Starship.

"Move out!" Mario shouted and everyone dispersed to safety. The minions jumped into Peach's Castle. The Mario Bros., Peach, and Big Time Rush jumped into the Starship. Lubba and the Starship inhabitants boarded the ship also, with Lubba starting off the ship. The Lumas linked each other to form a huge cord and connected between the Castle and the Starship. With all their galactic might they pulled Peach's Castle off Bowser's Planet as the Starship took off into the galaxy, mere minutes before Bowser's Planet exploded into a spectacular display of fireworks and meteor shower. The impact blasted the Castle and the Starship far away into a new galaxy.

"WHAAAAHOOOOO!"


End file.
